El giratiempo de plástico
by Espejo Oesed
Summary: Parodia de los viajes temporales. Hola lector. Si estás aquí, es que estás preparado para leer la historia número 36.842.947 sobre viajes temporales. Si buscas leer algo diferente, lárgate. Esta historia es igual a las 36.842.946 anteriores. ¿Porque voy a ser original si esta puñetera fórmula funciona? La originalidad es para los idiotas a los que les gusta trabajar inútilmente.
1. El giratiempo de plástico

**DISCLAIMER:** **Todo esto no es mío. Desgraciadamente yo no inventé Harry Potter y afortunadamente tampoco invente los fics de presentaciones y viajes temporales.**

 **NOTA** **: Esto se trata sólo de una parodia y busca divertir y entretener. Esta historia no se ha hecho con la intención de ofender a nadie y está basada en todos los fics de presentaciones con viajes en el tiempo que he leído (que han sido unos cuantos). No está basada en ninguna historia concreta ni en ningún autor en particular.**

* * *

 **EL GIRATIEMPO DE PLÁSTICO**

Hola lector. Si estás aquí, es que estás preparado para leer la historia número 36.842.947 sobre viajes temporales. Si buscas leer algo diferente, lárgate. Esta historia es igual a las 36.842.946 que la preceden. ¿Porque voy a ser original si esta puñetera fórmula funciona? La originalidad es para los idiotas a los que les gusta trabajar inútilmente. Así que, empecemos con esta mierda.

Era un día como otro cualquiera. El sol brillaba, los pájaros cantaban, las nubes se levantaban. Que sí, que no; que caiga un chaparrón…

 _Nadie ha venido aquí a ver cómo escribes letras de canciones infantiles._

"¿Quién coño eres tú?"

 _Tu conciencia. Ponte a escribir la parodia de una maldita vez, puta pesada._

"Vale, está bien"

Como iba diciendo, era un día como otro cualquiera. El sol brillaba intensamente en los exteriores de La Madriguera. Allí se encontraban todos los Weasleys, sus parejas, sus respectivos hijos y los retoños de las familias Malfoy, Scamander, Longbottom, Wood, Black y un largo etc.

 _¿Cómo es que entra toda esa gente en La Madriguera?_

"No sé, yo no he venido aquí a explicar eso. Tal vez a La Madriguera le pasa como a las tiendas de campaña mágicas y por dentro es un palacio. O tal vez simplemente se trata de un piso patera y viven allí todos amontonados. Qué sé yo. Imagínatelo tú, ¿a caso eres como los Dursley y no tienes imaginación?"

El caso es que estaban todos allí porque todos estos chavales no tienen familia ni casa propia en la que pasar las vacaciones. Pobre Molly.

Todos estaban jugando al quidditch. Pero, como eran demasiados para un solo partido, decidieron montarse su propia liga en el jardín. Si, toda la peña adoraba el quidditch. Eran todos tan buenos que bien podrían haber sido jugadores profesionales. En aquel momento estaba jugando el equipo junior contra el senior. Y en este escenario empieza nuestra historia.

Rose Weasley se encontraba sentada bajo un árbol leyendo, sin prestarle atención al partido. Por alguna extraña razón, ella era la única que no adoraba el quidditch. La chica levantó la vista cuando escucho salir por la casa a James Potter y a Fred Weasley, que salían riendo. Rose, que además de inteligente y estudiosa es adivina, sabía perfectamente lo que provocaba las risas de sus primos. Se levantó en el acto y se dirigió a sus dos primos con la cara roja de furia.

—¡James! ¡Fred! ¡Devolverme ahora mismo mi giratiempo!

 _¿Se puede saber de dónde demonios ha sacado Rose un giratiempo?_

"¿Qué de dónde lo ha sacado? Pues de la profesora McGonagall, obviamente. Rose es una mini-Hermione, evidentemente iba a querer un giratiempo para estudiar todas las asignaturas del maldito mundo mágico"

 _¿Eres consciente de que todos los giratiempos fueron destruidos en la Batalla del Departamento de Misterios, verdad?_

"Maldita conciencia. ¿Quieres callarte? A nadie le importa eso. Me importa un comino lo que pasará en el puñetero Departamento. Es mi historia y hago lo que me da la gana. Nadie dijo que la historia tuviera que tener coherencia y sentido"

 _Si quieres que tu historia sea diferente a las otras 36.842.946, tal vez deberías de darle algo de sentido a toda esta mierda. Esto apesta._

"¿Existe algún modo en que pueda librarme de ti? Esta historia ya es diferente a las otras. Tiene una ortografía decente. Además, no es tan difícil hacer un giratiempo. Solo se necesitan dos botellas de plástico, cinta adhesiva, un cordón, arena para gatos super-absorbente y el mejunje mágico de Art Attack. Solo hay que tener cuidado de no acercar el mejunje a la arena para gatos. Si los mezclas por error podrías resucitar al Señor Oscuro"

 _¿Has vuelto a fumar mandrágoras, verdad?_

"Cállate"

Volvemos a La Madriguera. James y Fred no se sorprendieron en absoluto por las dotes adivinatorias de Rose. Al contrario, se vieron muy interesados por descubrir la utilidad de aquel extraño reloj de arena hecho de plástico.

—¿Así que es un giratiempo, no? —preguntó Fred.

—¿Y para qué sirve, si se puede saber? —preguntó James.

—Para poder ir al pasado y evitar que tus padres te engendren. ¡Dádmelo, es muy peligroso!

—¡Peligroso! ¡Eso es genial! ¡Vamos a romperlo Fred! Porque la autora de este fic piensa que como somos divertidos, también somos idiotas. No nos dio ninguna neurona cuando nos creo, así que la idea de romper un objeto potencialmente peligroso nos divertirá.

James y Fred tiraron el giratiempo al suelo, pero como este era de plástico no se rompió. Algo decepcionados, empezaron a jugar al fútbol con él para ver si conseguían romperlo. Rose los observaba con los brazos cruzados y una mirada colérica. El resto de los chavales que se encontraban en el jardín de La Madriguera se le unieron.

 _¿Se puede saber dónde están los padres de los Weasley y los Potter? Pensé que habías dicho que estaban en la casa. ¿Cómo es que nadie se da cuenta de lo que pasa?_

"Ellos no son importantes para la historia. Nos da lo mismo si están en La Madriguera o en el Congo belga. No van a aparecer. Están ahí de relleno y para que la gente no piense que veinti-pico adolescentes están solos haciendo vete a saber qué"

Después de un par de minutos dando toques con el giratiempos, James decidió que lo mejor para acabar con él era pisarlo. Este se rompió y la arena para gatos salió del interior y los envolvió en una nube de polvo que los absorbió a todos. Cuando está desapareció, las dos docenas de muchachos que había en el jardín ya no estaban. En su lugar, una persona mitad hombre mitad serpiente con ojos rojos y sin nariz, se había materializado en el jardín.

—Muajaja, Lord Voldemort vivirá para siempre. Nadie puede acabar con el ser más perfecto, sensual y despiadado que hay en este mundo. Construiré nuevamente mi reinado del terror y será más fuerte y poderoso que nunca. Muajaja… espera, ¿dónde están mis fieles mortífagos? ¿Porque he aparecido en esta choza destartalada?

* * *

 **Hola lectores potterheads. La verdad es que mi primera incursión en el humor me gusto demasiado, por lo que me decidí a escribir esta pequeña historia. El tipo de historias que parodia no son muy comunes aquí en Fanfiction, pero en Potterfics y en Wattpad hay cientos de ellas.**

 **La verdad es que se me ha ido bastante de las manos. En un principio planeé esta historia para que quedara como un one shot, pero me puse a escribir y la cosa empezó a coger más extensión de la que esperaba. Así que al final quedará como un fic corto (No creo que tenga más de seis o siete capítulos).**

 **Los capítulos serán más o menos de esta extensión, así que serán bastante cortos. Eso es bueno porque podré actualizar cada poco tiempo, sobre unas dos veces por semana. Siempre con el margen de que pueden surgir contratiempos que impidan escribir y publicar en la fecha, claro.**

 **Ya solo me queda decir que os agradecería mucho si alguno se tomará el tiempo de escribir un review comentando lo que le parece la historia y todo eso. No os hacéis una idea de lo que un review puede alegrar al que está detrás. Además de que ayudan mucho a detectar fallos que no has visto.**


	2. Llegada al pasado

**LLEGADA AL PASADO**

Una nube enorme y mágica se formó en uno de los solitarios pasillos del Hogwarts de 1995. De ella comenzaron a caer chicos sin descanso. Cuando todos habían formado la montaña humana más grande del mundo, certificada por el libro Guinness de los Récords, la nube eructo y se desvaneció.

 _¿No se supone que los giratiempos solo te hacen viajar en el tiempo? ¿Porque demonios han aparecido en Hogwarts si estaban en La Madriguera?_

"Porque es allí donde están sus padres. ¿Qué más dá donde estuvieran? Aparecen donde a mi me da la gana. Déjame vivir, ¿es que no tienes otra persona a la que molestar?"

 _No._

"Que te den"

Seguimos. Los muchachos observaron su alrededor desconcertados, sin saber dónde se encontraban. Rose, que como ya he dicho antes es adivina, ya sabía que habían viajado al pasado e incluso el año y la ubicación exacta en la que se encontraban. La chica es como la Wikipedia y el Google maps juntos.

Como estaba furiosa con sus primos, comenzó a darles de hostias mientras les gritaba.

—¡Sois gilipollas! ¡Os dije que ese giratiempos era peligroso! ¡¿Y ahora dónde estamos?! ¡En el puñetero pasado!

Rose siguió dándoles puñetazos, rodillazos y demás repertorio de tortas mientras el resto se le unía, algunos aún con sus bates de golpeador en las manos.

Total, que Fred y James acabaron tan hechos polvo que tuvieron que ir a rastras hasta la enfermería. Los demás se dirigieron al despacho del director. Cuando llegaron llamaron a la puerta y entraron todos en el despacho.

 _¿No se necesitaba una contraseña para entrar al despacho de Dumbledore?_

"Déjame, hago lo que me sale de las narices"

El lugar estaba tan abarrotado que parecía un vagón de metro en hora punta. Dumbledore, que también era medio adivino y estaba demasiado colocado con tanto caramelo de limón que comía, no encontró extraña aquella visita.

—Vaya, cuantos muchachos tenemos aquí. ¿A qué debo el placer de su visita?

—Profesor Dumbledore, venimos del futuro. Del 2021. Mis primos robaron mi giratiempo y lo rompieron. Aparecimos todos aquí y no sabemos cómo volver —dijo Rose.

—Bueno, no importa. Ya volveréis. Eso no es importante. Esta historia quedará incompleta, así que no tenemos que preocuparnos por eso. Anda tomar, unas túnicas con capucha —dijo Dumbledore mientras las hacía aparecer de la nada.

—¿Para qué tenemos que ponernos esto, tocayo? —preguntó el chaval del nombre horrible.

—Oh, es para ocultar sus caras cuando vayan al Gran Comedor. Así nadie sabrá quienes son hasta que se las quiten. No tienen ningún sentido. Acabarán viéndolos igualmente, pero le dará dramatismo y expectación a este mojón de historia.

—¿Está diciendo que vamos a mostrarnos delante de todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts? ¡No podemos hacer eso, nuestros padres están aquí estudiando en este momento! —dijo el chico nuevamente.

—No se mostrarán, se presentarán. Así todos podrán conoceros y saber de vosotros. Aunque a la mayor parte del alumnado no le importáis en lo más mínimo. Esto solo le interesa a vuestros futuros familiares. Pero cómo todos perderán clase mientras duren las presentaciones, nadie se quejara. A excepción de la señorita Granger, que siempre tiene que andar dando por culo.

—Pero profesor Dumbledore, ¿eso no sería peligroso? Cuando McGonagall me dio el giratiempo me dijo que tuviera mucho cuidado con lo que hacía. Romper la barrera espacio-tiempo supone romper trece reglas naturales de la magia y además… —comenzó a decir Rose, pero fue interrumpida por Dumbledore.

—Eres tan porculera como tú madre, niña. Eso no importa. Lo importante es que será divertido. Las reglas de los viajes temporales le importan un pimiento a mí y a la autora de este fic. Si se jode el futuro por presentaros, es vuestro problema. El marrón os lo vais a comer vosotros, a mí me da lo mismo. De todas formas os va dar igual. Este fic nunca se terminara, así que nunca tendréis que preocuparos por qué pasará cuando volváis ¿Caramelos de limón? —dijo el viejo barbudo mientras sacaba de detrás del escritorio un enorme saco de arpillera repleto de caramelos.

Hugo Weasley, de quien nos habíamos olvidado hasta el momento, abrió los ojos como platos y le preguntó al director:

—¿De dónde ha sacado todos esos caramelos?

—Me los da la empresa que los fabrica. A cambio yo les hago propaganda. Así que ya podéis comeros unos cuantos y decir que están muy buenos. Nos está leyendo gente, aunque parezca imposible.

Los muchachos se comieron un par de caramelos mientras se ponían las túnicas encima de las ropas veraniegas. Que llevarán eso estando en diciembre no parecía importarle a nadie. Una vez vestidos, Dumbledore les dijo:

—Vosotros os quedaréis en esa sala que hay junto al Gran Comedor y que no sirve para nada. Cuando ya estén todos allí y les haya explicado lo ocurrido, os llamaré. Así podréis tener una entrada llena de misterio y expectación.


	3. Los visitantes del futuro

**LOS VISITANTES DEL FUTURO**

—¿Porque nos habrá convocado Dumbledore en el comedor a mitad de las clases? —dijo Hermione mientras miraba la hora en su iPhone 7.

 _¿Recuerdas que los aparatos electrónicos no funcionan en Hogwarts, verdad? De hecho, ni siquiera existían los iPhones en aquella época._

"Me estás tocando mucho las narices, conciencia. El iPhone se ve _cool_ , eso es lo que importa"

— No sé, a mí me da lo mismo. Lo único que me importa es que podré comer antes de la hora —dijo Ron encogiéndose de hombros.

—Uhm, ¿y tú qué piensas Harry?

—Voldemort debe de estar tramando algo.

—Harry, no creo. No todo tiene que ver con Voldemort.

—Entonces debe de ser Umbridge.

—Harry, no todo es gente despreciable haciendo maldades. ¿Es que no piensas en otra cosa?

—Si, también pienso en Cho y en quidditch.

—Vosotros dos no tenéis arreglo —dijo Hermione bufando mientras se adelantaba y se dirigía al Gran Comedor ella sola.

Los dos chicos se miraron confundidos y se encogieron de hombros. Ambos se dirigieron con paso ligero hacia el Gran Comedor.

* * *

Cuando los tres muchachos entraron en el lugar acordado, se encontraron a la mayor parte de los integrantes de la Orden del Fénix, de los cuales la mitad eran miembros de la familia Weasley. Confundidos, se dirigieron hacia el lugar.

—¡Mamá, qué hacéis todos aquí! —preguntó Ron.

—Dumbledore nos mandó llamar. Al parecer quería que vinieramos a conocer gente nueva o algo así. No debió de pensar en que todos verían a Sirius. Aunque a la gente no parece importarle en lo más mínimo. A fin de cuentas solo es un prófugo acusado de asesinar a trece personas.

Los tres muchachos asintieron y se sentaron junto a ellos en la mesa de Gryffindor. Al cabo de unos pocos minutos llegó Dumbledore acompañado del resto de profesores.

—¡Hola estimados alumnos! Estamos aquí reunidos para unir a estas dos almas en sagrado matrimonio... —dijo Dumbledore mientras ponía una mano sobre el hombro de Snape y la otra sobre el de Hagrid.

McGonagall carraspeó y Dumbledore volvió a bajar a la Tierra. No le juzguen demasiado, al pobre todavía le dura el colocón de caramelos.

—A sí, cierto. Lo de la boda de estas dos aberraciones es en la cena. Bueno, en realidad les hemos reunido aquí porque hace unas horas llegaron unos visitantes del futuro —dijo Dumbledore. Así, sin anestesia ni nada.

La gente que ocupaba el Gran Comedor se asombró ante esta revelación, aunque nadie pareció preguntarse por la cordura de su director. La sociedad le tachaba de loco por decir que el Señor Oscuro había vuelto; pero un viaje en el tiempo pasa todos los días. Eso es muy creíble, nadie se cuestionaría la cordura y la honestidad del hombre por decirlo. Así que todos dieron por hecho que su director decía la verdad y que era cierto. Sin pedir explicación ninguna, claro. Ya he dicho que los viajes en el tiempo son cosa de todos los días.

—Así que, como este sitio es muy aburrido y nunca pasa nada interesante, he decidido que nos saltaremos unas cuantas leyes naturales de la magia y del espacio-tiempo. Nuestros visitantes están esperando fuera para que yo les dé el permiso de entrar y puedan presentarse ante todos nosotros.

—Pero, profesor Dumbledore, ¿eso no sería peligroso? ¿No podría afectar al desarrollo de los acontecimientos venideros de una forma catastrófica y nefasta? —preguntó Hermione.

—No, si son las dos igual de tocapelotas —susurró Dumbledore, y después continuó hablando para todo la sala—. A ver, señorita Granger, tranquilícese. Relájese y disfrute de esta novedosa experiencia que le regala la vida. La cantidad de cosas que podrían cambiar para mal al hacer esto nos la suda a todos. En cambio, seguro que todos estáis deseando conocer parte de vuestro futuro, ¿verdad? Una oportunidad como esta no volverá a presentarse.

—En realidad, no —dijo Ron en voz alta para que todo el mundo lo escuchara—. Prefiero que la vida me sorprenda. No quiero saber qué es lo que ocurrirá. Prefiero vivir la vida por el presente —todo la gente que se congregaba en el lugar le miraba con sorpresa, sin poder creer que ese comentario había salido de la boca de Ron Weasley. El chico comenzó a incomodarse ante tanta mirada y preguntó—. ¿Cuándo podremos comer? Yo tengo hambre.

—Pues temo decirle, señor Weasley, que su opinión nos importa a todos una mierda. Los visitantes del futuro entrarán y se presentarán. Y nadie saldrá de aquí hasta que todos hayan terminado.

—Pero, ¿qué ocurre con las clases? —preguntó Hermione.

—Podremos preguntarles sobre lo que pasará con Voldemort en el futuro —preguntó Harry a la misma vez que Hermione.

—Si, si podrás Harry. De hecho, les pediremos que nos den la lista de la gente que ha muerto desde ahora hasta el momento del que vienen. A nadie le causará un trauma irreversible saber cuándo estirara la pata —dijo Dumbledore para después dirigirse a Hermione—. Señorita Granger, las clases se suspenderán hasta que terminemos —dijo Dumbledore.

—Oh, no —dijo Hermione mientras lloraba a mares.

—¡Si, bien! —dijo Harry con alegría.

—Bueno, como la profesora Umbridge solo existe para torturar y molestar, fingiremos que no existe. Visitantes del futuro, entrar.


	4. Información del futuro

**INFORMACIÓN DEL FUTURO**

Ante la orden de Dumbledore, las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron y dos docenas de encapuchados entraron. Todos los miraron con asombro cuando los vieron desfilar y posar uno por uno ante el Gran Comedor, como si se tratasen de modelos de pasarela. Dos de ellos lo hicieron muy torpemente, ya que desfilaban con muletas y se los veía magullados.

—Bien, estupendo. Magnífica entrada —dijo Dumbledore—. Ahora podéis empezar a soltar toda la sopa sobre lo que ha pasado de aquí a vuestro tiempo. Porque a la autora se la trae al pairo que la mesa de Slytherin este llena de hijos de mortífagos que cascaran toda esta información en cuanto salgan de aquí.

—Bien, pues somos la tercera generación y venimos del futuro —dijo uno de los encapuchados, con voz de chico.

—¿En serio? —dijo George.

—No nos habíamos enterado —dijo Fred.

—¡Callaos los dos! —dijo el encapuchado—. Estamos aquí para cambiar el futuro y evitar muertes. Porque claro, lo único que se modifica en un viaje en el tiempo es lo que uno quiere cambiar.

—¿Pero no habíamos llegado aquí porque a James y a Fred les faltó oxígeno al nacer? —preguntó una voz de chica.

—Si, pero ya que estamos aquí podemos aprovechar y salvar a mis padres y a vuestro tío.

—Teddy, no podemos hacer eso. Cambiar el futuro supone quebrantar todas las leyes del espacio-tiempo, además de que puede hacer que… —dijo otra voz femenina, diferente a la anterior.

—Rose, ¿tú no te das cuenta de que nadie te soporta? Si quisiéramos saber las consecuencias de cambiar los acontecimientos en un viaje en el tiempo, lo buscaríamos en Google.

'Bueno, el ministerio seguirá negando la existencia de Voldemort hasta mediados del próximo año, cuando haya una lucha en el ministerio por una profecía y Sirius la palme. Desde entonces a Harry le llamaran El Elegido porque la profecía decía que él sería el que vencería a Voldemort. Como es un inútil y él solo no es capaz de cargarse al mago oscuro más poderoso de todos los tiempos, Dumbledore le pondrá a ver tutoriales en YouTube sobre cómo destruir Horrocruxes. Dumbledore la palmara, la guerra se volverá peor y Hogwarts caerá en manos de los mortífagos. Habrá una batalla en Hogwarts que será una masacre y en donde morirán Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Fred Weasley, Colin Creevy y otros tantos más de los que no tenemos ni idea. Harry finalmente conseguirá vencer a Voldemort, porque la destrucción de sus Horrocruxes le afectará al cerebro y se volverá idiota. Y ya, nuestro tiempo es muy aburrido. Nunca pasa nada.

Todos los afectados por las muertes lloraban a mares. Fred Weasley murió aplastado y asfixiado producto del abrazo que le dieron todos sus familiares a la vez. Al ver lo que habían hecho, lloraron con más intensidad.

No, es coña. No soy tan despiadada como Rowling. Yo sería capaz de cargarme a gente como Umbridge, Lucius o Fudge. Incluso sería capaz de cargarme a Hagrid, Ron, Hermione, Harry, Molly o McGonagall. Pero esto no es Juego de Tronos. Yo no tengo tanta maldad en el cuerpo como para cargarme a toda esa gente, y menos a alguno de los gemelos, Dobby o Pigwidgeon. ¿Por que, Rowling? ¡¿Por qué?! ¿Qué necesidad había? El único que salió ileso fue Pig. Pobrecillo, yo lo shipeaba con Hedwig.

El resto se veía igual de mal que los Weasley. Harry, que estaba hasta las narices de perder amigos y figuras paternas a cada segundo, cogió un cuchillo de mantequilla para cortarse las venas. Colin era abrazado por su hermano, quien lloraba a mares y le pedía perdón con insistencia por haber roto su cámara de fotos. Todos se veían muy afectados. Todos a excepción de Dumbledore. Entre que consideraba la muerte una aventura, tenía ya la suficiente edad como para morirse por cualquier resfriado fuerte que le diera y que aún le duraba el colocón de caramelos, no se veía afectado en absoluto.

—Ya que hemos acabado de resumir lo que ocurrirá de aquí a veinticinco años, tenemos que buscar… —comenzó a decir Dumbledore, pero se interrumpió al ver que una nube de polvo mágico se había formado en el techo del Gran Comedor.

La nube que había aparecido sobre el pasillo entre las mesas de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw se agrandaba por momentos. Todo el Gran Comedor estaba expectante y al pendiente de ella. Porque claro, a nadie se le había ocurrido pensar que la nube pudiera ser peligrosa.

La gente comenzó a perder la paciencia cuando la nube, simplemente, comenzó a dar vueltas sobre sí misma; quince minutos después de haber aparecido. Todo el mundo resoplaba de impaciencia; a excepción de Hermione, que jugaba al Candy Crush en su iPhone.

Cuando todos comenzaron a pensar que aquella cosa solo estaba allí para molestar y que no ocurriría nada interesante, dio un fuerte eructo. Mientras las paredes del Gran Comedor retumbaban por la potencia del sonido, cuatro personas comenzaron a caer una detrás de otra, quedando tendidas en el suelo. Cuando la nube se esfumó, las cuatro figuras se levantaron sin mucha dificultad. ¿Como te va a costar levantarte después de haber caído de un embudo mágico situado a cuatro metros del suelo?

Los recién llegados contemplaron el Gran Comedor con gesto confundido, mientras los profesores y la zona ocupada por la Orden del Fénix los miraban con sorpresa.


	5. Cuando estas historias pierden el poco

**CUANDO ESTAS HISTORIAS PIERDEN EL POCO SENTIDO QUE TENÍAN.**

—¡Soy yo! ¡Eh, mira Remus, somos nosotros, Cornamenta y la pelirroja! —dijo Sirius alegremente mientras señalaba a los recién llegados, sin inmutarse demasiado y como si aquello fuera cosa de todos los días.

 _Enserio, esto ya no tiene ningún puto sentido. Hay tantas cosas mal que sería más rápido tirarte al water y ahorrar a la gente el sufrimiento de tener que leer toda esta mierda._

"A ti sí que te tiraría al water si pudiera. ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que no te parece bien?"

 _Primero: ¿Qué coño pintan esos cuatro ahí? ¿A ellos también se les rompió un giratiempo?_

"Simplemente están ahí. Esta historia necesita más drama y situaciones absurdas. El cómo hayan llegado, no importa. ¿Es que tienes que buscarle el sentido a todo?"

 _Para eso nos pagan a las conciencias. Aunque, visto lo visto, sería mejor que pidiera un traslado. ¿Y qué me dices de Peter Pettigrew? ¿Porque trajiste a todos los Merodeadores menos a él?_

"Porque es una rata traidora"

 _Pero los Merodeadores del pasado aún no lo saben, ¿no les va a parecer raro?_

"¿Porque tienes que darle tantas vueltas a todo? Ellos no se preguntarán nada. Es mi historia y los personajes harán lo que yo quiera"

 _¿Y qué pasa con Remus y Sirius? Ahora mismo el Sirius y el Remus del pasado están en la misma sala que sus yos del presente. ¿Te das cuenta del enorme sin sentido?_

"¿Qué sin sentido? Son ellos mismos, se conocen. No hay ningún drama ahí, no es como si fueran a atacarse a sí mismos"

 _¿Te das cuenta de que sí podría ocurrir, verdad? Te estás saltando absolutamente todas las reglas impuestas sobre giratiempos y viajes temporales. De hecho, Rowling habló de esto en_ ElPrisionero de Azkaban _. Los magos pueden llegar a matarse a sí mismos si se encuentran con su propio yo producto de un viaje en el tiempo._

"Uff… ¡Me importa un comino! Los fanfics están para hacer lo que uno quiera; y entre eso entra el saltarse todas las reglas sobre la magia que a uno le dé la gana. Qué más da lo que diga Jotaka. Las reglas están para romperlas"

Los cuatro muchachos recién llegados se giraron para mirar al causante de aquel grito.

Si, por si no lo recuerdas, Sirius había gritado alegremente al reconocerlos. No había encontrado nada extraño en el hecho de que tanto él, como Remus y como sus dos amigos muertos hacía ya catorce años hubieran aparecido en el comedor. Como ya he dicho en otra ocasión, los viajes temporales eran cosa de todos los días. Esas cosas eran muy normales.

—¡¿Quién es ese tío y porque se sabe nuestros nombres?! —preguntó el Sirius del pasado, asustado.

—¿No eres tú? Me recuerda a ti —le dijo Lily con desgana.

—¡No me jodas, pelirroja! ¡Ese tío es viejo y esmirriado! ¿Cómo voy a ser yo?

—¡Eh, no te pases! ¡Que aunque seas yo no me importa meterte una…! —empezó a decir el Sirius adulto.

—¿De qué año venís? —preguntó Dumbledore, interrumpiendo a Sirius.

—De 1975 —respondió el Remus adolescente, sin importarle lo extraño de aquella pregunta.

—Oh, bien. Bueno, pues debéis saber que habéis viajado al futuro. Concretamente a 1995 —les dijo Dumbledore a los visitantes del pasado. Si, Dumbledore siempre dice todo directamente y sin rodeos. Él no es de quedarse nada guardado, ¿acaso no lo conocéis?

Los cuatros muchachos no parecieron alarmados por aquella noticia. Ya lo he dicho muchas veces, los viajes temporales son cosas del día a día en el mundo mágico.

—Bueno por lo que podéis ver han llegado más visitantes. En este caso del pasado. Así que, antes de que la Orden, Harry y Snape se tiren sobre ellos como buitres sobre la carroña, vamos a informarles de su situación actual —dijo Dumbledore para todo el Gran Comedor mientras rebuscaba entre los pliegues de su túnica.

Ante la mirada horrorizada de todos, el viejo se arremangó la túnica hasta los muslos y sacó una revista de Corazón de Bruja que llevaba enganchada con su sensual liga.

—Bien, bien, veamos —dijo Dumbledore mientras se aclaraba la garganta y leía fragmentos de uno de los artículo en voz baja—. Bien, según pone aquí, James Potter y Lily Evans tendrán un tórrido romance que acabará en boda y embarazo adolescente.

—¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Oh, por Merlín, esto no puede ser cierto! —dijo Lily. Después fijó su mirada encolerizada en James—. ¡Eres repugnante! ¡Seguro que me diste Amortentia, maldito cabrón! ¡Ven aquí! ¡VEN AQUÍ! —dijo Lily mientras salía corriendo, varita en ristre, detrás de James, quien corría como alma que lleva el diablo.

La tercera generación se encontraba en shock mientras observaba toda aquella extraña situación. Para ellos, dos viajes temporales eran muchos para un mismo día.

—Tranquila, señorita Evans. Él dejara de ser un imbécil arrogante y ambos tendrán un hijo. De todas formas no tendrá que preocuparse por eso, no durarán mucho. La van a palmar antes de que su hijo deje de babear. Bueno, aún estamos a eso. No hay manera de que deje de hacerlo cuando ve a la señorita Chang —dijo Dumbledore.

—Oh, entonces está bien —dijo Lily, ya más calmada. Sin previo aviso rodeó el cuello de James con los brazos y le plantó un beso que debo censurar porque no es apto para menores—. Te amo. Moriremos juntos protegiendo a nuestro hijo de un pedófilo sin nariz. Qué romántico.

—Si, pero vamos a morir —dijo James.

—Eso ahora no importa, lo que importa es nuestro hijo. Saber sobre nuestra muerte no nos va a crear un trauma ni nada, y el pobrecito se ha criado sin padres. Tenemos que darle todo nuestro amor mientras podamos.

—Bueno, continuó —dijo Dumbledore—. A Sirius le culparan de la muerte de los Potter y le enviaran doce años a Azkaban, pero escapara para vengarse de… Uy esto no lo digo, no sea que vayan a sospechar de la falta de Pettigrew. Y a Remus no le va a pasar nada interesante.

—¡Voy a escapar de Azkaban! ¡Soy la leche, nadie es tan rebelde como yo!

—Ya, pero pasarás doce años en Azkaban —le dijo el Remus adolescente al Sirius de su tiempo.

—Ya, pero escaparé. Soy el mejor.

—Bueno, ya que sabéis el trágico destino que os aguarda, podréis conoceros a vuestros yoes futuros y al hijo de los Potter.

Harry, Snape y los Remus y Sirius adultos se levantaron para ir a su encuentro. Lily y James, nada más ver a Harry, lo abrazaron sin preocuparse por los posibles desórdenes mentales que podría provocarle al chico el conocer a sus padres muertos. Hay que decir que Harry estaba en shock, que así no tengo que alargarme describiendo sus sentimientos.

—Lily, _always_ te he amado. ¿Porque tuviste que elegir a Potter en lugar de a mi? —dijo Snape mientras abrazaba a su amada muerta y lloraba desconsoladamente.

—¿Sigues con eso, en serio? Severus, solo eres mi amigo. Nada más. Jamás tendría algo contigo. Eres un aprendiz de mortífago, y además tienes la nariz tan grande y afilada que si te dieras con ella en el suelo tendrían que ir los bomberos a desencajarte. No me atraes nada.

Snape huyó del Gran Comedor,

y en sus mazmorras se encerró,

roto de dolor,

donde era feliz

y nadie se metía con su nariz.

Mientras se producía esta conversación entre Lily y Snape, Harry hablaba con los Merodeadores. Bueno, los Merodeadores hablaban sin prestarle atención a Harry.

—Será un bromista, como nosotros. Mejor aún, ¡formará parte de los Merodeadores! Serás el cuarto Merodeador —dijo Sirius, esta vez dirigiéndose a Harry—. Ignoraremos a Colagusano, al igual que ha hecho la autora al traernos aquí. No sabemos porque lo habrá dejado allí, pero nos da igual.

—Serás el cervatillo de la manada —le dijo el Remus del pasado—. Tendremos que ponerte un apodo. Uno con clase, como los nuestros. ¿Que tal Cervatillo?

—Horrible —dijo el Sirius del pasado.

—¡Bambi! —dijo James.

—¡Perfecto! —gritó el Sirius del pasado, emocionado.

—No me llaméis Bambi —dijo Harry con una mirada capaz de hacer temblar de miedo al propio Voldemort.

—No te enfades, Bambi. Anda, vamos a sentarnos juntos. Tienes que contarnos que ha sido de ti todos estos años —dijo Sirius cogiendo del brazo a Harry y sentándose junto a Ron y Hermione.

James y Lily los siguieron alegremente. ¿Cómo no van a estar alegres si han conocido a su hijo? El hecho de que vayan a morir dentro de algunos años no es relevante en ese momento. Remus se fue con ellos.

—Bien, muy bien. Todo muy emotivo y sin sentido. Bueno, antes de empezar con las presentaciones necesitamos a unos cuantos idiotas que se hagan los graciosos. No tienen que ser graciosos, solo tienen que dar vergüenza ajena mientras tratan de serlo —dijo Dumbledore—. ¿Voluntarios?

—¡Yo! ¡Yo! ¡Nosotros! —dijeron al unísono los Merodeadores, el Sirius del futuro y los gemelos Weasley.

—Bien, pues ya está. Que pase el primer encapuchado.

* * *

 **Hola lectores potterheads.**

 **No se podrán quejar de este capítulo, es más largo de lo normal. Espero que les haya gustado. Tuve algunos problemas cuando comencé a escribirlo y hay algunas partes que no me convencen mucho, pero creo que al final no quedó del todo mal.**

 **En el próximo capítulo tendremos las primeras presentaciones. No me voy a alargar mucho con ellas porque para eso están las historias de presentaciones. De hecho solo iré a las "importantes", que es donde está la chicha.**


	6. Teddy No soy un hombre lobo Lupin y Vi

**TEDDY "NO SOY UN HOMBRE LOBO" LUPIN Y VICTOIRE WEASLEY**

El mismo encapuchado que les había contado sobre el futuro se adelantó. Tras ponerse ante todo el Gran Comedor, se bajó la capucha a la misma velocidad con la que se marcaban los goles en _Oliver y Benji._

Cuando finalmente se descubrió, pudieron ver a un muchacho de unos veintitrés años (Porque todo el mundo cuando te ve te echa exactamente la edad que tienes). La gente se sorprendió. Aquel muchacho era una copia exacta de Remus Lupin, pero con el pelo azul. Porque en estas historias todos son copias de alguno de sus padres, así el autor/a se libra de tener que ponerse a describir personajes.

—Hola gente del pasado. Me llamo Edward Remus Lupin y mis padres son Remus Lupin…

—¿En serio? Ninguno nos habíamos dado cuenta —dijo Ginny.

Teddy ignoró a la chica.

—Mis padres son Remus Lupin y… —comenzó a decir, pero se interrumpió al escuchar un redoble de tambores.

Se dio la vuelta para mirar quien provocaba la música y se encontró con que Dumbledore tenía un tambor y dos baquetas en las manos.

—¿Es que nadie va a dejar que me presente? ¿Se puede saber qué hace?

—Tocar el tambor. Estos jóvenes me lo dieron para que lo hiciera por ellos —dijo señalando a las dos figuras que iban con muletas—. Con la paliza que les dieron no pueden tocarlo y mantenerse en pie a la vez. Y este rollo patatero necesita aderezo, sino todas estas presentaciones van a ser mortalmente aburridas.

Teddy puso los ojos en blanco y continuó.

—Mi madre es Nymphadora Tonks. Tengo…

—¡Si,bien! —comenzó a decir Tonks mientras saltaba alegremente sobre su silla y le plantaba un beso en los morros a Remus—. Al fin conseguí que me hicieras caso. Aunque no tengo ni idea de si ya he empezado a interesarme por ti en este punto de la historia. No importa, cómo vamos a tener un hijo te amo igualmente.

—¡¿Es que van a estar interrumpiendo a cada segundo?! —preguntó Teddy mientras se tiraba de los pelos, desesperado. Nadie le hizo caso. El lugar en el que se encontraba sentada la Orden en ese momento era un caos.

—¡No puede ser! No puedo estar contigo. Soy un hombre lobo, soy mayor que tú…

—¡Mucho más mayor! —gritaron los dos Sirius a la vez, enfadados—. ¡Trece años! Eres un puto pedófilo, Remus.

—Ya sabes todo el dramón de mi vida. No puedo estar contigo, ¡y menos tener un hijo!

—No soy un hombre lobo —dijo Teddy, aburrido de que nadie le hiciera caso. Nadie le prestó atención.

—A mí eso no me importa, Remus. Yo te quiero, lo que seas no me importa. Estaremos juntos y tendremos un hijo. Da igual lo que digas porque pasara, si no este chaval no estaría aquí.

—¿Y qué pasa si ha heredado mi condición? No hay ninguna prueba de que esto sea hereditario porque los de mi clase no se reproducen. Es algo con lo que uno no nace, así que lo más probable es que no lo sea y esté aquí montando un drama inútilmente pero…

—¡NO SOY UN HOMBRE LOBO! —gritó a pleno pulmón Teddy Lupin. El Gran Comedor al completo se quedó en silencio ante su grito—. No soy un hombre lobo. ¿Ahora que se acabado todo el drama sobre lo de mi posible licantropía, puedo continuar?

Todos los presentes asintieron con la cabeza al unísono.

—Bien. Tengo veintitrés años y soy metamorfomago. Fui Hufflepuff y jugué de guardián en el equipo de quidditch de mi casa. Ahora trabajo como auror y estoy comprometido con mi novia, que es una octava parte _veela_. Si, tengo una suerte de la hostia. Ahora la conocerán, se presentará después de mí. Solo espero que su padre del pasado no me corte las pelotas cuando se entere. ¿Me queda algo más? Ah, sí. Estoy muy afectado por la muerte de mis padres como pueden ver —dijo el chaval con total indiferencia—, así que iré a conocerlos. Así podré abrazarlos y llorar en su hombro por mi trauma. Vicky, te toca —dijo mientras se bajaba de la tarima que había aparecido de la nada y se fue a hacer lo que había dicho.

La tal Vicky se adelantó y se quitó la capucha con mucha elegancia, dejando ver a una muchacha de unos veintiún años. La chica, además de ser preciosa, era una copia de Fleur Delacour. Como ya he dicho antes, es un rollo tener que andar inventando descripciones.

—Mi nombre es Victoire "Rowling no dio mi segundo nombre y a la autora no le apetece inventarselo" Weasley.

—¿Weasley? ¡Oh, por Merlín! A alguno de nosotros le ha tocado la lotería y ha acabado con la francesa. Yo no seré porque estoy muerto, y Percy tampoco porque la chica tendrá unos estándares. Bueno, entonces tampoco puede ser Ron —dijo Fred.

—¡Oye! —dijo Ron, ofendido.

—Mis padres son Bill Weasley y Fleur Delacour —dijo mientras se escuchaba el redoble de tambores de fondo.

—Oh, _pog_ Merlín. Vamos a _teneg_ una hija —dijo Fleur.

La francesa beso a Bill apasionadamente y este le correspondió. El hecho de saber que su relación acabaría en boda e hijos los llenaba de alegría.

—Tengo veintiún años y trabajo rompiendo maldiciones para Gringotts. En Hogwarts fui Gryffindor y jugué de buscadora en el equipo de mi casa. Estoy comprometida con Teddy y nos casaremos a finales de verano.

—Espera, ¡vas a casarte! Lupin, ven aquí. Voy a darte una paliza. A ver si así se te quitan las ganas de acercarte a una hija que todavía no tengo pero que ya estoy defendiendo.

—Papá (sí, a la chica no le resulta nada raro llamar a "papá" a un hombre apenas unos pocos años mayor que ella), vivimos en el siglo XXI. Eso es primitivo y medieval —dijo la chica, sin que la escuchara. Su futuro padre andaba muy ocupado persiguiendo a Teddy por todo el Gran Comedor con un bate de golpeador. La chica se encogió de hombros y le dejó sitio al siguiente encapuchado.

* * *

 **Hola lectores potterheads.**

 **Espero que no os haya desilusionado mucho el capítulo. La verdad, no me gusta mucho como me ha quedado, pero se me echaba el tiempo encima y no se me ocurría nada.**


	7. Mary Sue Black

**MARY SUE BLACK**

Los siguientes encapuchados fueron todos Weasleys, pero nos los vamos a saltar porque se reproducen como conejos y no tienen nada de interesante. Tras Victoire se presentaron sus hermanos y sus primas por parte de su tío Percy. No tenían nada destacable. Todos eran pelirrojos, pecosos, gryffindors y ocupaban o habían ocupado algún puesto en el equipo de su casa. Ah, se me olvidaba; todos eran un clon de alguno de sus progenitores.

Tras ellos se presentaron una buena tanda de personajes Oc que ni mencionaremos porque a nadie le interesan realmente. Solo están ahí para alargar este mojón de historia hasta que resulte insoportable.

—Me toca a mí —dijo uno de los encapuchados con voz de mujer.

La encapuchada se adelantó y se descubrió ante todo el Gran Comedor. Su belleza era tan deslumbrante que sería capaz de eclipsar a todas las _veelas_ del mundo. Su cabello, de un negro azabache, caía sedoso y ligero sobre sus hombros cual anuncio de Pantene. Sus ojos grises brillaban con tanta intensidad que si las cientos de velas que iluminaban el lugar estuvieran apagadas estos servirían de linterna. Tenía una sonrisa segura y arrogante, idéntica a la de los dos Sirius Black. La chica comenzó a hablar con una voz dulce y melódica, digna de una cantante de ópera.

—Hola alumnos de 1995 y demás viajeros en el tiempo. Mi nombre es Mary Sue Black y soy hija de Sirius Black y Marlene McKinnon* —dijo la muchacha, con el redoble del tambor sonando de fondo.

Todo el Gran Comedor hizo falsos ruidos de asombro y cada uno siguió a lo suyo. Los dos Sirius Black se encontraban en shock, porque es la reacción más propia para este momento utilizando el mínimo número de palabras posible. ¿Para qué vamos a meternos en la introspectiva de los Sirius si podemos decir que estaban en shock?

El resto de Merodeadores también parecían haberse quedado sin habla, pero Lily Evans se levantó. Tenía el ceño fruncido y una expresión confundida en la cara.

—¿Cómo es que eres hija de Sirius y Marlene? —le preguntó Lily.

—¿Hace falta que te explique cómo se hacen los niños? Porque, sinceramente, no creo que lo necesites. No creo que a mi suegro lo trajera una lechuza.

Aquí es cuando todos los ocupantes del Gran Comedor se ríen del comentario gracioso de la Mary Sue de turno. Pero como en realidad nadie las soporta, todos pasan de ella. Yo no tengo dinero como para andar pagando a toda esta gente para que le siga la corriente a Mary. Aquí cada cual actúa libremente.

Lily la miró furiosa.

—Sé perfectamente cómo se hacen los niños, "bonita" —dijo remarcando cada sílaba de la última palabra—. Lo digo porque no entiendo cómo puede ser. ¿Qué edad tienes?

—Dieciséis.

—¿Y de qué año vienes?

—Pues del mismo que el resto de encapuchados. Del 2021.

Ahora ya no era Lily la única que miraba a la chica confundida. El resto del Gran Comedor la miraba con la misma expresión.

—¿Cómo puede ser? —dijo el Sirius adulto—. ¿Pero yo no me moría dentro de medio año?

—Sí —dijo Mary. Parecía que el hecho de haberse criado sin padre y encontrarse frente a dos copias del mismo no le afectaba en absoluto.

—¿Cómo puede ser que nacieras nueve años después de que Sirius muriera? —preguntó Lily.

—Fui de gestación lenta. Tanta perfección no se puede crear solo en nueve meses.

—Un embarazo no dura nueve años.

—¿Tu solo estás aquí para joder la marrana, verdad? —le preguntó Mary a Lily—. Los embarazos duran lo que a la autora de este fic le dé la gana si son convenientes para la historia.

—Pero es que aún así es imposible —volvió a intervenir el Sirius adulto—. Marlene lleva muerta casi quince años. Y en tu tiempo deben de ser como cuarenta.

—Me criogenizaron, ¿vale? ¿Me vais a dejar continuar o va a intervenir alguien más para hablar de la imposibilidad de mi existencia? —El Gran Comedor negó con la cabeza. Cuanto antes se presentará ese dechado de virtudes, antes se librarían de ella.

—Pues me llamo Mary Sue Black. Tengo dieciséis años y soy Gryffindor. Acabo de terminar sexto y soy cazadora en el equipo de quidditch de mi casa.

—¿Cuántos jugadores tiene ese equipo? Ya ha habido como ocho personas antes que han dicho que jugaban en el equipo de Gryffindor —dijo alguien entre la multitud de alumnos.

Mary Black le fulminó con la mirada (literalmente) y cuando dejó de salir humillo del lugar que había ocupado el alumno, prosiguió con su presentación.

—Mis mejores amigos, Tessa y Fred, mi novio James y yo formamos un grupo. Lo llamamos los Merodeadores 2.0, porque la autora del fic ni siquiera se molestó en ser original para escoger el nombre. Los cuatro nos dedicamos a gastar bromas y meternos con los slytherins. Sí, en eso también somos muy originales. Casi nunca nos pillan y si lo hacen, como los profesores le temen a mi mirada fulminante, no nos castigan. Me encantan las bromas y el quidditch. Además de eso, también se me da muy bien bailar, cantar, sacar matrículas sin tocar un libro, mantener mi pelo siempre perfecto sin importar que esté en medio de una lucha a muerte y todo lo que me proponga. Soy una Mary Sue, así que soy perfecta y todo lo hago bien.

'Ahora se presentarán el resto de Merodeadores 2.0 excepto Tessa Wood, que es un personaje Oc y a nadie le interesa. James, Fred, pasar para que pueda librar a esta pobre gente de mi presencia. Yo mientras fingiré que voy a conocer a mis padres (a los dos Sirius, vaya) y así la autora se libra de escribir sobre nuestras reacciones'

* * *

 *** Muchos pensaréis que esta parte es una exageración, pero os juro que me encontré un fic real en el que ponían esta burrada. Ya no recuerdo donde lo leí, me parece que fue en Potterfics.**


	8. El ególatra supremo y el chaval que va

**EL EGÓLATRA SUPREMO Y EL CHAVAL QUE VA CONTRA LAS LEYES DE LA GENÉTICA**

Los dos muchachos con muletas se adelantaron. Antes de que alguien pudiera preguntarse porque se quedaban parados allí delante sin hacer nada, sacaron sus varitas (las de madera no las otras, malpensados) y las sacudieron con energía.

De la nada empezaron a salir cohetes, fuegos artificiales, bengalas y petardos por doquier. Había tanta pólvora y producto de pirotecnia que aquello parecía Valencia en plenas fallas. Cuando todo parecía haber terminado, un enorme fuego artificial surgió de detrás de los muchachos; que a pesar de ir con muletas estaban dando un espectáculo de acrobacias digno del Circo del Sol. De las chispas de luz surgieron las palabras "Los Merodeadores 2.0", cuando estas comenzaron a desvanecerse los dos muchachos cayeron de pie con sus muletas, tras haber hecho un triple salto mortal. Todo el Gran Comedor se puso en pie y aplaudió ante tan grandioso espectáculo.

—Oh sí, muy bien. Agradecemos a estos muchachos esta entrada tan grandiosa como ridícula e innecesaria —dijo Dumbledore mientras aplaudía a lo Richard Harris—. Ahora vayan al asunto y eviten lo más posible volver a darnos tal vergüenza ajena.

Ambos muchachos asintieron y uno de ellos se adelantó con sus muletas y se quitó la capucha. El descapuchado sería la viva imagen de James Potter si no hubiera tenido un ojo morado y la mandíbula inflamada (si, aquí como son tres hermanos uno tiene que ser un clon del abuelo). Todos lo miraron boquiabiertos, pero como nadie les había pagado para que mantuvieran esa cara por tiempo ilimitado, lo ignoraron y siguieron a lo suyo. Los que siguieron mirándole por más tiempo fueron la Orden del Fénix, los Merodeadores, Lily y el trío de amigos que se encontraba sentado junto a ellos.

— Bueno, yo soy el grandiosísimo, guapísimo, el más grande bromista que Hogwarts ha visto desde su creación, el mejor jug… —empezó a decir el clon de James Potter.

El chaval, que tenía un ego tan grande que no entraba entero dentro del Gran Comedor, estaba siendo ignorado olímpicamente. Los únicos que escuchaban eran los Merodeadores, Lily y Harry. El resto ya había pasando demasiada vergüenza ajena con la entrada de los dos muchachos como para seguir escuchando a aquel personaje. Después de una hora recitando adjetivos que representarán a su grandiosa persona, el muchacho finalmente se decidió a decir su nombre.

—... y el más sensual de todo el alumnado. Esta maravillosa y humilde persona se llama James Sirius Potter.

Harry, que en aquel momento estaba bebiendo zumo de calabaza, lo escupió ante la sorpresa. No es que tuviera sed ni nada, pero si alguien no escupe algún líquido por la sorpresa, es que realmente no está sorprendido. En cualquier caso, Harry se sorprendió al enterarse de que aquel muchacho era su hijo. Cosa que nadie entiende, ya que el chaval era un calco de su padre y era más que evidente.

—¿Eres mi hijo? ¿Pero cómo puede ser? Yo pensé que Voldemort me mataría antes de que me diera tiempo a meterla —dijo Harry.

—¡Serás animal! —le dijo Hermione mientras le estrellaba la cabeza contra la mesa y le dejaba inconsciente— A veces eres incluso peor que Ron ¿Cómo puede ser que seas tan…?

—Hermione, no va a contestarte. Le has dejado cao —le dijo Ron.

—¿Pesimista? ¿Negativo? ¿Emo depresivo? —preguntó Ginny sin preocuparse por el posible daño cerebral que su amiga le podía haber causado al amor de su vida.

—En realidad iba a decir cerdo. Pero bueno, eso también —le respondió la castaña.

—¿Es que a nadie le importa Harry? —preguntó Ron mientras zarandeaba a su amigo para que recuperará la conciencia, sin éxito.

—No. Si no lo llega a dejar cao Hermione, habría acabado desmayándose. Mejor así, nos ahorramos pasar más vergüenza ajena de la que nos está dando este muchacho —le respondió su hermana. Y después, sin explicación ninguna, comenzó a llorar a mares. Porque todos sabemos que Ginny es de las que llora por cualquier cosa—. Estoy tan triste, Harry ha tenido ese niño despreciable con otra tía. Me iré a llorar al baño y meteré la cabeza en el water hasta morir ahogada. Le pediré a Myrtle que me haga un hueco en el sifón.

—Pero si ni siquiera sabes quién es la madre de ese subnormal —le dijo Hermione.

—Ya, pero yo no puedo ser. Jamás habría pasado nueve meses de embarazo para parir a ese niñato. Lo habría asfixiado nada más nacer para evitar que dejara crías —dijo Ginny sin parar de llorar.

—¿Quién es tu madre? —preguntó Hermione mientras dejaba que Ginny llorara sobre su hombro e ignoraba los intentos de Ron de devolver la consciencia a Harry.

—El nombre de mi madre mejor que lo diga mi hermana, que es un clon de ella y va a ser imposible ocultarlo. Así os obligo a vosotros y a los lectores a quedaros hasta el final de las presentaciones para poder ver las absurdas reacciones de toda mi familia. Es el único modo que se le ocurre a la autora de mantener la expectación hasta el final de esta mierda.

'Bueno, como ya he dicho me llamo James Sirius Potter y mi padre es Harry Potter. Tengo dieciséis años, soy Gryffindor y juego de cazador en el equipo de quidditch de mi casa. De pequeño me faltó oxígeno al nacer y me caí de la cuna multitud de veces, así que a eso se debe este retraso mental que tengo. Formó parte de Los Merodeadores 2.0 y mi mejores amigos son Fred Weasley y Tessa Wood. Mi novia también forma parte del grupo. Ya se ha presentado antes. Si, la Mary Sue que nadie soporta. Como los dos somos insoportables, decidimos unirnos entre nosotros para no quedarnos más solos que la una. Bueno, ahora se presentará Fred.

El muchacho se fue hacia atrás cojeando con sus muletas y casi se cae al chocar los cinco con el otro encapuchado enmuletado. Este se adelantó y se quitó la capucha. Todos lo miraron asombrados. Tras la tela que le había ocultado el rostro había surgido un tercer gemelo Weasley. Aunque este tenía un corte en el labio y un cardenal bastante feo en la mejilla.

—Hola a todos, mi nombre es Fred Weasley. Como pueden ver soy hijo de George Weasley (porque Fred la palmo, vaya) y Angelina Johnson —dijo el chico mientras se escuchaba a Dumbledore haciendo un redoble de tambor.

Todos soltaron falsos gritos de asombro y siguieron a lo suyo. A excepción de los Weasley y Angelina, que en aquel momento se encontraban en una discusión.

—Tío, eso no se hace. Que Angie es mi novia. ¿Vas a estar esperando hasta que la palme para enrollarte con ella o que? Yo veo este asunto muy turbio, la verdad —le dijo Fred a su gemelo.

—Probablemente, tras tu muerte, me sentiré tan vacía y sola que sentiré la necesidad de sustituirte por una copia exacta de ti. Seguramente esa será la razón por la que estaré con George. Me ayudará a alimentar mi amor hacia ti en lugar de dejarte ir y acudir a terapia, que sería lo más sano y lo menos siniestro —respondió Angelina para calmar las aguas.

Los dos hermanos se miraron extrañados. Como ambos se veían incapaces de entender las razones de la chica, lo dejaron estar. El Fred del futuro siguió con su presentación.

—Tengo dieciséis años, soy Gryffindor y juego de cazador en el equipo de quidditch de mi casa. Soy integrante de Los Merodeadores 2.0 y mi mayor sueño es trabajar en la tienda de mi padre cuando acabe Hogwarts. Si, carezco totalmente de aspiraciones. Bueno, antes de que se presente mi hermana (la cual obviaremos porque a nadie le interesa), ¿hay alguna pregunta?

—¿Cómo es que eres blanco y pelirrojo? Según las leyes de la genética de Mendel los rasgos de tu madre deberían de dominar sobre los de tu padre porque estos son recesivos y los de ella son dominantes* —preguntó Hermione.

—La genética se la suda a la autora. Todos somos clones de todos. Si mi hermana es un clon de mi madre, yo tengo que serlo de mi padre. Además, no creo que seas la más indicada para hablar. Tú eres como un camaleón, cambias de color cuando es conveniente**. ¿Alguna pregunta más?

—¿Porque parece que os han pegado una paliza a ti y al señor humilde? —preguntó George.

—Porque nos han pegado una paliza. Nuestros compañeros de viaje se enfadaron un poco con nosotros cuando acabaron en este tiempo por nuestra culpa. No les culpo, la verdad yo también lo habría hecho de no haber sido el que la cago. ¿Alguna pregunta más? —preguntó el muchacho. Todos negaron con la cabeza—. Bien, pues entonces les dejo con mi hermana. Roxy, te toca.

* * *

 *** Perdonar por esto, sé que no estamos en clase, pero no se me ocurrió otro modo de ponerlo. La genética es de las pocas cosas que me parecían interesantes de mis clases de biología, así que aún la recuerdo.**

 **** Que conste que no tengo absolutamente ningún problema como la Hermione negra de** _ **The Cursed Child**_ **. Me da lo mismo que sea negra, china, latina o un pitufo; mientras que interprete bien al personaje, lo demás poco me importa. De todos modos, jamás podré ir a verla porque soy pobre. Y la verdad es que con la cantidad de spoilers que me comí de la obra, se me han quitado las ganas tanto de verla como de leerla.**

* * *

 **Hola lectores potterheads.**

 **Aquí les traigo un capítulo nuevo que, además de más largo de lo normal, creo que es bastante sustancioso. Me duele en el alma ver lo que hacen con James Sirius en estos fics. Yo que lo adoro y lo convierten en un payaso egocéntrico e insoportable. ¿Soy la única a la que el asunto de George y Angelina le parece muy turbio? Espero que disfrutéis este capítulo al menos la mitad de lo que disfrute yo escribiéndolo.**


	9. El Potter de Slytherin y Malfoy El Santo

**EL POTTER DE SLYTHERIN Y MALFOY "EL SANTO"**

Después de que Roxanne se presentará, otro encapuchado ocupó su lugar. Cuando se quitó la capucha, todo el Gran Comedor se quedó con la boca abierta.

—¡El señor humilde tiene un gemelo! —gritó Fred.

Harry, que había recuperado el conocimiento a media presentación de Roxanne, no tenía el cuerpo como para andar encajando más emociones. ¿Es que nadie piensa en el estrés que le tiene que estar provocando esto a Harry? Entre padres e hijos le tienen que estar volviendo loco. En cuanto esto acabe le enviaran derechito al psiquiatra.

—¡No somos gemelos! ¡Pero si nos llevamos un año y cuatro meses! —dijo el chico, que era una copia exacta de Harry.

—Claro que si, eres igual a ese chico tan salao' que se ha presentado antes —dijo el Sirius adulto.

—Es clavado a Bambi —dijeron a coro los Merodeadores.

—No tanto, ese chico no lleva gafas —dijo Lily.

—¡Qué no somos gemelos! Yo soy un clon de mi padre y James de mi abuelo. ¿Es que nadie nota la diferencia? —dijo Albus, desesperado.

—Pues hombre, teniendo en cuenta que Harry ya es como su padre en miniatura (a excepción de los ojos y un poco en la nariz) pues como que no se nota mucho la diferencia, la verdad —dijo Ron.

—Pues no somos gemelos. Él es mayor que yo. Además, él es el hermano divertido y yo soy el hermano emo. No somos iguales.

—Que siiiii, pesado. Anda, preséntate de una vez —le dijo la encapuchada llamada Rose.

—Bueno me llamo Albus Severus Potter…

Todo el Gran Comedor hizo un gesto y un ruido de dolor. Los alumnos comenzaron a gritar cosas.

—¡Por Merlín, qué nombre más horroroso!

—¡Yo me llamo así, y ya me he suicidado!

—¡Qué espanto! Debió de ser un hijo no deseado. Porque para que te pongan ese nombre, tienen que odiarte mucho.

—¡Madre mía! Menos mal que Snape se fue. Seguramente hubiera pensando que Harry quería reírse y burlarse de él. Se habría lanzado desde lo alto de la Torre de Astronomía si se hubiera enterado de que su nombre va seguido del apellido Potter. Ah no, espera, que él que hace puenting sin cuerda desde la torre soy yo. Bueno, no importa, seguro que Snape hubiera encontrado otra forma más agonizante y original de morir —dijo Dumbledore mientras desenvolvía un caramelo de limón y se lo llevaba a la boca—. Ah, muchas gracias por ponerle mi nombre a tu hijo, Harry. Te agradezco que no seas rencoroso y hayas olvidado todas las veces que te utilice y engañe por "el bien mayor".

Harry estaba en shock. Si, pasó de alargarme con las descripciones. No podía creerse que le había puesto el nombre de Snape a su hijo. El chico los miraba a todos con una expresión impasible.

—Por cosas como estas, es que odio a la gente. A mis padres por ponerme este nombre (o más bien a mi padre, porque parece que escogió todos los nombres él solo) y a la gente por hacer esos comentarios cuando lo escucha —dijo Albus—. Bueno, mi padre es Harry Potter. Tengo quince años, soy Slytherin y ju…

—¡¿DE SLYTHERIN?! —gritó el Gran Comedor al completo. Que digo el comedor, todo el puñetero Mundo Mágico. Los que más se hicieron escuchar entre el grito generalizado fueron los Weasley, la Orden del Fénix, el Trío de Oro, Los Merodeadores, Lily, Draco, McGonagall y hasta Voldemort; que tenía metida una oreja extensible por debajo de la puerta para escucharlo todo.

—¡Por Merlin! ¿Pero te ha salido algún hijo normal? —dijo Fred a Harry. Después se puso a susurrar con su gemelo—. A lo mejor es que los _avada_ _kedravras_ afectan al ADN y por eso le salen todos los hijos torcidos.

—¡Fred! —le regañó su madre.

—Lo siento —dijo dirigiéndole a su madre la mirada más inocente de su repertorio. La de cachorrito abandonado.

—Si soy de Slytherin. El Sombrero Seleccionador es un cachondo y el desgraciado tenía una cuenta pendiente con mi padre —dijo Albus, aunque la mayoría le ignoró—. Continuó, soy buscador en el equipo de quidditch de mi casa y mis mejores amigos son Rose Weasley y Scorpius Malfoy.

Todo el Gran Comedor volvió a soltar exclamaciones de asombro.

—Torcido, completa y absolutamente torcido. Tienes que dejarle tus hijos a mi madre, Harry. En dos semanas te los endereza a base de gritos y desgnomizaciones —le dijo Fred a Harry.

—Yo eso lo llamo tradición en toda regla —dijo Hermione.

—Tampoco es para tanto. La tal Rose es bastante petarda, por lo que hemos podido ver; pero tampoco es para armar este escándalo —dijo Ron, confundido.

—¿Tú no escuchas cuando hablan, verdad Ron? —le preguntó Hermione—. La gente está así porque el hijo de Harry ha dicho que es amigo de un tal Malfoy.

—¡¿Qué qué?! ¡Traición! ¡Eso es un ultraje! ¡Un escándalo! ¡Que ni su propio hijo respete su enemistad legendaria!—comenzó a gritar Ron.

—Yo no lo habría dicho mejor, Ron —le dijo Hagrid desde la mesa de los profesores.

"Por, Merlín. Si el tío Ron se pone así por lo mío, cómo se pondrá por lo de Rose" pensó Albus. Al ver que nadie parecía escucharle, como ya había acabado su presentación, se retiró.

El muchacho que ocupó el lugar de Albus se quitó la capucha, dejando ver a un clon de Draco Malfoy. Draco se quedó en shock, evidentemente. Todos se quedan en shock o se desmayan cuando ven a sus futuros hijos.

—Hola a todos, mi nombre es Scorpius Hyperion Lucius Romeo Federico de todos los Santos Malfoy, y como seguramente ya hayan comprobado, soy hijo de Draco Malfoy.

—¿Y quién es tu madre? —le preguntó Draco, rezando a todos los dioses que conocía y a Merlín mismo porque no fuera Pansy Parkinson ni Millicent Bulstrode.

—Astoria Greengrass.

—¿Quién es Astoria Greengrass? —preguntaron Draco y Daphne a la vez.

—No la conocéis, es un personaje que se inventó Jotaka para contentar a los fans y no dejar solo a mi padre. En esta línea temporal aún no existe. Os tendréis que esperar hasta que acabe la guerra para que la señora que nos creó a todos se la saque de la manga.

—¿Y nos queremos? —preguntó Draco, dudoso.

—Oh sí. Bueno, la primera vez que la viste la dejaste tirada por una manzana, pero después volviste a tus sentidos y le diste una oportunidad*.

'Mi nombre es Scorpius. Tengo quince años, soy de Slytherin y juego de golpeador en el equipo de quidditch de mi casa. Me junto con sangres sucia, traidores, mestizos y elfos domésticos sin discriminar a nadie. No se me ha quedado ninguno de los prejuicios que debería de tener por haberme criado en una familia de antiguos mortífagos. Es porque soy divergente y no puedo ser controlado. Mi mejor amigo es Albus Potter. También tengo novia. Se presentará después, así que ya lo anunciara ella. Así podré vivir unos minutos más. Ya está. Adiós.' —dijo el muchacho mientras se retiraba.

—Ha salido tan torcido como el de Potter —dijo Draco, sin querer creer que ese chaval sería hijo suyo.

* * *

* **Esta parte hace referencia a mi one shot** _ **El verdadero amor de Draco**_ **. Si, me hago spam a mí misma en mis historias, soy la leche.**


	10. El Romeo y Julieta mágicos

**EL ROMEO Y JULIETA MÁGICOS**

La chica que respondía al nombre de Rose se adelantó y se descubrió el rostro. La chica era una copia exacta de Hermione a excepción de los ojos, que eran azules, y su cabello pelirrojo.

—Buenas tardes a todos. Mi nombre es…

—¿Ya es por la tarde? ¿Pero si no hemos comido ni descansado nada? —dijo el Sirius del presente.

—Las horas y las líneas temporales se la sudan a la autora. Aquí el tiempo no corre o no importa si lo hace. Es bastante irónico teniendo en cuenta que parece gustarle jugar con el tiempo —dijo Dumbledore mientras se preparaba para tocar un redoble con el tambor en cuanto la chica dijera el nombre de sus padres.

—Bueno, me llamo Rose Julieta Weasley y mis padres son Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger.

Todo el mundo parecía haberlo deducido antes de que lo dijera, porque nadie se sorprendió. Nadie excepto Ron y Hermione, que estaban ciegos y no eran capaces de ver el parecido de esa chica con ellos. Ambos se miraron, en shock, sin ser capaces de abrir la boca.

—¿La petarda es nuestra hija? —preguntó Ron, confundido.

Hermione pareció salir de su shock y comenzó a hablar.

—Ron, llevo demasiado tiempo ocultando lo que siento por ti. Desde el primer momento en que te vi, supe que serías el amor de mi vida y el padre de mis hijos. Si llevo tanto tiempo sin decírtelo es porque no sabía si mis sentimientos serían correspondidos.

—Hermione, lo de que Ron bebe los vientos por ti es lo más obvio de este maldito mundo —le dijo Harry mientras Ginny y los gemelos asentían, dándole la razón.

Hermione los ignoró y prosiguió con su monólogo:

—Y si peleo tanto contigo es porque es el único modo que encuentro de descargar parte de esa tensión sexual que hay entre nosotros. Si tú sientes lo mismo por mí, me gustaría que lo intentaramos.

Ron, que no cabía en sí de alegría al saber que Hermione sentía lo mismo que él, se abalanzó sobre ella y la estrujó entre sus brazos mientras le daba un beso con el que parecía querer absorberla.

—¡POR FIN! —gritó todo el Gran Comedor, todo el Mundo Mágico, todo el fandom potterhead y todo muggle, animal, planta y ser unicelular que existe en esta galaxia.

A pesar de que el grito de alivio se había escuchado al otro lado del universo, Ron y Hermione no se separaron. Al contrario, su beso cada vez se volvía más intenso, caliente y lujurioso. Eso ya empezaba a adquirir un rate no apto para menores.

—¡Ronald Bilius Weasley! ¡Deja de exhibirte ante todos! ¡Eres un degenerado! —le gritó su madre.

—¡Idos a un hotel! ¡No quiero ver esto! ¡Ya tengo demasiados traumas, no quiero añadir otro más! —les gritó Harry.

—Oye, que aún tenéis mucho tiempo para crear a Rose. No hace falta que os pongáis a ello ahora —dijeron los gemelos.

Finalmente, Ron y Hermione se separaron, él con una sonrisa de felicidad absoluta y ella con el ceño fruncido.

—Ha sido maravilloso —dijo Ron.

—Ha sido el peor beso que me han dado en mi vida —dijo Hermione. Ron le miró, con su orgullo herido—. Incluso peor que el me dio Crookshanks. Viktor, Snape y Harry besan bastante mejor. Tú necesitas cursos intensivos.

—Uhm, que ricolino —dijo Harry mientras recordaba.

—¡¿Pero tú con cuánta gente te has besado?! —le preguntó furioso Ron.

—Con más que tú, Comadreja, eso seguro —le gritó Draco desde la mesa de Slytherin—. Ya verás, es una fiera en la cama.

—¿Desde cuándo Hermione es tan promiscua? —preguntó Fred.

—Desde que existen los fanfics, los ships out-cannon y los personajes OoC. No sé porque te extraña tanto, en esta historia hay de todo —le dijo Ginny.

—¿Me vais a dejar que me presente o nos vamos a tirar aquí todo el día? —preguntó Rose.

La gente que había congregada en el Gran Comedor, por alguna extraña razón, comenzó a prestarle atención. Satisfecha, Rose prosiguió con su presentación.

—Tengo quince años y soy Gryffindor. Odio el quidditch y amo leer. Todo el mundo me odia porque soy adivina y siempre estoy diciendo a la gente lo que tiene que hacer. Mi mejor amigo es Albus Potter y junto a él y mi novio Scorpius Malfoy componemos el nuevo trío dorado…

—¡¿SALES CON EL HIJO DEL HURÓN?! —preguntaron todos los Weasley, Harry y Hermione.

—¡¿SALES CON MI HIJO?! —preguntó Draco.

—Si, lo amo. Es el amor de mi vida —dijo mientras se acercaba a Scorpius y le daba un beso de película.

En el Gran Comedor se desató una batalla campal. Los Weasley y Draco Malfoy parecían indignados ante tal despropósito.

—¡Jamás te casarás con él! ¡Los Malfoy son nuestros enemigos mortales! ¡¿En qué demonios estabas pensando, Rose?! ¡Tu deber es casarte con Paris! —le gritó con furia Ron a su hija.

—¡Solo somos novios! Nadie ha dicho nada de boda, por Merlín ¡¿Y quién coño es Paris?!

Allí todo aquel que se apellidara Weasley o Malfoy gritaba insultos como si le fuera la vida en ello. Los del presente claro, los del futuro tenían ese drama ya muy visto.

—Rose, no puedes estar con él. ¡Scorpius mató a tu primo! —gritó Bill.

—¡¿Cómo?! ¿Pero a cuál de ellos? Tengo como cincuenta —dijo Rose.

—¡A tu primo Tebaldo! —gritó Hermione.

—¿Quién demonios es Tebaldo? Más Weasleys no, por favor. Que ya somos demasiados. Nos reproducimos como conejos, somos una auténtica plaga —dijo Rose, pero nadie la escuchó.

—Eso fue porque Tebaldo mató al amigo de Scorpius —gritó Draco.

—¡¿Tebaldo mató a Albus?! —preguntó Scorpius, asustado.

—No, yo estoy aquí —dijo Albus—. Y estoy vivo. Creo.

—No, al crío de Potter no, a Mercucio —le respondió Draco a su hijo.

—Yo no conozco a ningún Mercucio —dijo Scorpius, pero nadie le escuchó. Se dirigió a su novia—. Esto es un auténtico disparate. No entiendo qué está pasando.

—Esta historia ha sido un disparate desde el principio. No intentes encontrarle el sentido, no lo tiene —le respondió Rose.

Draco Malfoy y los Weasley se habían enzarzado en un duelo a muerte. Los gritos ya no bastaban. Viendo que nadie les hacía caso y con la presentación ya acabada, Scorpius y Rose se retiraron para dejarle paso al siguiente encapuchado.

—Madre mía, esto es como una telenovela —dijo Neville mientras comía palomitas de maíz y observaba el espectáculo.

—A mí me parece que la autora se está haciendo un lío y está mezclando Rowling con Shakespeare —le respondió Luna mientras cogía un puñado de palomitas y se unía a Neville.


	11. Dos pelirrojos, un asesinato y un drama

**DOS PELIRROJOS, UN ASESINATO Y UN DRAMA INNECESARIO**

Después de que el profesorado y parte de la Orden del Fénix (la que no estaba compuesta por pelirrojos) logrará separar a los Weasley de los Malfoy, se creó una tensa paz. Ambas familias se lanzaban miradas asesinas desde sus respectivas mesas.

Rose, que no quería que volvieran a surgir problemas, se había sentado entre sus padres, quienes la vigilaban y controlaban como si de guardaespaldas se tratarán. A la chica le habría gustado que Scorpius se sentará junto a ella, pero las aguas estaban muy revueltas y prefería a su novio lejos que muerto. Cuando parte de la tensión se hubo evaporado, salió otro encapuchado.

El chico que salió de debajo de la capucha era un clon en miniatura de Ron. Sus futuros padre lo miraron con una sonrisa en la cara, deseando que aquel muchacho no fuera un traidor como su hermana.

—Hola. Me llamo Hugo Ronald Weasley y soy hermano de Rose. Tengo trece años, pertenezco a Gryffindor y juego de guardián en el equipo de mi casa. La gente suele olvidarse de mí porque soy callado y nunca digo nada interesante. De hecho, en _El Legado Maldito_ ni siquiera se molestaron en ponerme como personaje. Me gusta comer y jugar al ajedrez, porque no tengo personalidad ninguna y tengo que copiar la de mi padre. Bueno, ya está. Adiós —dijo el muchacho y fue a sentarse junto a sus padres.

Su lugar fue ocupado por otro encapuchado. Una chica pelirroja surgió tras la capucha. La muchacha era un clon en miniatura de Ginny Weasley. Los varones de la familia miraron a la benjamina del clan con los ojos entrecerrados. Estaban deseando que la chica del futuro dijera el nombre de su padre para lanzarse sobre él y despellejarlo. Ginny les estaba dirigiendo la mirada más mortífera que había expresado jamás.

—Hola a todos. Mi nombre es Lily Luna Potter y soy hija de Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley —dijo la muchacha mientras Dumbledore tocaba su ya habitual redoble de tambores.

Todos los Weasley giraron lentamente y a la vez la cabeza para mirar al muchacho de gafas redondas, sin ser capaces de reaccionar.

—Ginny, no me importa que hasta hace cinco minutos te viera como la hermana de mi mejor amigo. Desde que sé que serás la futura madre de mis hijos, me he dado cuenta de que te amo —dijo Harry.

—Yo también te amo, Harry. No me importa Michael. Soy tan arrastrada como en las películas, solo necesito una palabra tuya para perder el culo y salir corriendo hacia ti —dijo Ginny mientras sonreía feliz y se lanzaba a los brazos de Harry, dispuesta a besarle con intensidad.

—¡Ese es mi Bambi! —gritaban el Sirius y el James adolescentes ante la reprobatoria mirada de Lily.

El Remus y el Sirius del presente tenían una acalorada disputa por una apuesta.

—Me debes diez galeones. Vamos, apoquina la pasta —le decía Sirius.

—No he traído dinero. De todos modos, ¿para qué lo quieres? No puedes salir de tu casa y vas a palmarla dentro de nada, no te dará tiempo a gastarlo.

Teddy los miraba confundido.

—¿Por qué apostaron? —le preguntó a su madre.

—Por Harry y no sé qué de la maldición de los Potter. Esa maldición es absurda, y de tanto que aparece en todos los fics ya parece hasta cannon. El padre y el hijo se enamoran de una pelirroja y ya todos los Potter tienen que hacerlo, menudo disparate.

Mientras tanto, los varones Weasley ya habían reaccionado ante la nueva información. De sus ojos salían tantas chispas que parecían una manada de Pikachus al ataque.

—¿Potter, es que no sabes dónde están los límites en el amor? ¿A ti no te enseño nadie el código de honor de los mejores amigos? Está prohibido tener cualquier tipo de relación romántica y sexual con el hermano/a de tu mejor amigo/a —dijo George.

—A Harry no le importa. A él le va el riesgo. ¿Qué sería de la vida sin esa adrenalina que te produce el estar en peligro de muerte? —dijo Fred.

Harry rió nerviosamente.

—Pero ahora no estoy en peligro de muerte, ¿no? —preguntó, asustado ante la respuesta.

—Ya lo creo, amigo mío. Eso es lo más peligroso que has hecho en tu vida —le dijo Ron mientras afilaba un hacha.

—Hijo, no es nada personal, pero debemos hacerlo. Queremos que Ginny sea proclamada Virgen Santísima por el Vaticano en un futuro, así que es necesario que tu desaparezcas —le dijo Arthur Weasley mientras elegía un machete.

—¡Arthur, pero qué demonios estás diciendo! Harry es un buen chico, no me imagino a nadie mejor para nuestra Ginny —le dijo su mujer.

—Yo es que no me imagino a Ginny con nadie, flancito mío.

Mientras tanto, Ginny y Hermione escuchaban animadas la presentación de su hija y sobrina respectivamente, ignorando por completo la inminente muerte de Harry.

—Tengo 13 años, soy Gryffindor y juego de buscadora en el equipo. Mis mejores amigos son mi primo Hugo, Lorcan y Lysander Scamander…

La chica se interrumpió al ver un borrón negro salir disparado hacia la salida. Trás él salieron siete cabezas color zanahoria cargando con hachas, cuchillos jamoneros, machetes y maldiciones asesinas.

Dos muchachos morenos salieron corriendo detrás de ellos mientras gritaban, desesperados:

—¡No lo castreis, queremos nacer!

Después la escena se convirtió en algo digno de salir en los capítulos más sangrientos de Juego de Tronos. No lo narraré, porque entonces el rate subiría hasta la estratosfera. Os basta con saber que a los Weasley les dio el efecto Dumbledore y comenzaron a ver al Niño que Vivió como a un cerdo. El caso es que hicieron una buena matanza con él.

Mientras los Weasleys se encargaban de desmembrar el cuerpo de Harry para hacer chorizos y morcillas con él, dos encapuchados se adelantaron para presentarse. Ambos se quitaron la capucha a la vez y dejaron ver a dos chavales rubios e iguales. Sus ojos mostraban sorpresa y cierto toque de locura. Ignorando el grotesco espectáculo que se desarrollaba a unos metros, comenzaron a presentarse.

—Hola a todos, gente del pasado —dijeron los dos chicos al unísono—. Somos los gemelos Scamander y estamos tan locos como nuestra madre.

* * *

 **Hola lectores potterheads.**

 **Aquí tenéis la última presentación. Si, he sido capaz de cargarme a Harry, muajajaja. El próximo será el último capítulo. Esto se acaba y no sé cómo sentirme al respecto, si feliz o triste.**


	12. ¿Y qué pasa ahora?

**¿Y QUÉ PASA AHORA?**

—Bueno, que pase el siguiente —dijo Dumbledore después de que los gemelos Scamander terminaran de presentarse y se fueran a sentar junto a su madre.

Todos los visitantes del futuro se miraron entre sí, ya todos con las capuchas bajadas y la cara descubierta.

—Profesor Dumbledore, ya no queda nadie más por presentarse —dijo Rose como portavoz del grupo.

—¡Genial! ¡Estupendo! ¡Menos mal que se acabó! —comenzaron a decir los alumnos congregados en el Gran Comedor mientras salían a toda pastilla del lugar. Aquello había sido un auténtico tostón. Hubieran preferido asistir a clase.

Los únicos que quedaron en el lugar fueron los miembros del profesorado y la Orden del Fénix, los Weasley, la tercera generación, Los Merodeadores, Lily, Hermione, Neville y Luna.

—Profesor, ¿ha arreglado ya el giratiempo? —preguntó Jazmine Nott, uno de los tantos personajes OC que hay en esta historia—. Tenemos que volver a nuestro tiempo.

—Oh, vaya. Bueno, a mí nadie me dado ningún giratiempo para que lo arregle. De todos modos, qué os creéis que soy, ¿mecánico? —preguntó Dumbledore—. Además, yo nunca prometí que os devolvería a vuestro tiempo. Pensé que la autora abandonaría la historia antes de llegar hasta aquí. Me temo que tendréis que buscaros la vida solos.

—¡Pero tiene que ayudarnos! —le gritó Rose, desesperada—. ¡No podemos regresar sin su ayuda! Al menos denos un giratiempo para que podamos volver.

 _Los giratiempos son para viajar al pasado, no sirven para ir al futuro. ¿En serio, tú leíste El Prisionero de Azkaban?_

"¿Pero tú qué haces aquí? Pensé que te habías ido para siempre".

 _Pedí unas vacaciones. Ya no te soportaba más, y no me concedían el traslado. Al parecer nadie quiere trabajar contigo. Me pregunto porqué será._

"Pues vaya mierda. ¿Y si los giratiempos no sirven, como los devuelvo a su tiempo?"

 _No puedes, están atrapados ahí. Además, ¿como pensabas devolver a los hermanos Potter? Te has cargado a su padre, jamás podrán existir en su línea temporal._

"Ostras, se me había olvidado lo de Harry. Bueno, ya pensaré en alguna manera de devolverlos a su tiempo".

 _¿Tú acaso me escuchas? No puedes devolverlos, y menos a los Potter._

"Seguro que hay algún… ¡Ya sé! ¡Es brillante! ¡Podrán volver todos!"

 _¡NI SE TE OCURRA HACER ESO! ¡Esta historia ya tiene demasiado poco sentido!_

"¿Cómo sabes lo que voy a hacer? No lo he dicho".

 _Soy tu conciencia, puedo escuchar lo que piensas. Cuando lo haces, claro._

En ese momento, otra nube de polvo mágico se materializó sobre el techo del Gran Comedor, esta vez mucho más grande que las anteriores. De ella salió el rugido de un motor y antes de que les diera tiempo a asimilar lo que ocurría, un coche salía de entre el polvo y frenaba sobre la mesa de Hufflepuff, para evitar estrellarse contra el muro.

 _Te dije que no lo hicieras._

"Ya pero, ¿cuándo te he hecho caso?

 _También es verdad._

Cuando el polvo se había disipado por completo, todos los ocupantes del Gran Comedor se acercaron para observar el coche. De repente, las puertas se abrieron, elevándose hacia el cielo, y salieron dos hombres. Uno de ellos era joven y bajito y el otro era viejo y parecía que se había peinado metiendo los dedos en el enchufe.

—Marty, te dije que no tocaras ese botón —dijo el anciano.

—Vaya, parece que tenemos más viajeros temporales. ¿Quiénes son ustedes? —preguntó Dumbledore como si lo que acabara de ver aparecer en el Gran Comedor fuera una lechuza y no un coche tuneado.

—Yo soy Marty McFly y él es Doc*.

—¿Y a qué se debe su visita?

—Pues a que Marty pulso el botón de "Taxi". Ahora estamos obligados a dar servicio de viaje temporal a quien lo haya requerido. ¿Quién necesita viajar a otra época? —preguntó el viejo de los pelos de punta.

—¡Nosotros! ¡Nosotros! —gritaron los veintiocho viajeros temporales, tanto los que venían del pasado como del futuro.

—¡Alto, alto! ¡No podemos llevar a tanta gente! El coche no es un transatlántico.

—No se preocupe, buen hombre, yo lo arreglo. Ya he hecho esto otras veces. Yo antes tenía un Ford Anglia, ¿sabe usted? Tardé un mes en conseguir que volara y se volviera invisible —le dijo Arthur Weasley.

—¡Un mes! ¡Usted es un genio! ¡Yo llevo media vida convirtiendo mi Delorean en una máquina del tiempo!* ¿Cómo lo hizo? —le dijo Doc mientras ambos se dirigían al interior del coche. El resto se abrazaba y despedía de sus familiares antes de partir.

Cuando todos se habían despedido y Arthur ya había realizado el hechizo para agrandar el interior del Delorean, llegó el momento de partir.

—¿A qué tiempo? —preguntó Doc.

—¡A julio del 2021! —dijeron la mayor parte de los viajeros del futuro.

— ¡A noviembre de 1975! —gritaron los Merodeadores y Lily.

— ¡A hace tres horas! ¡Tenemos que salvar a nuestro padre para poder nacer! —dijeron los hermanos Potter.

—¡Madre mía, no acabaremos nunca! Espero que no tuvieras cita con Jennifer, Marty. Tenemos demasiados viajes para hacer, no vamos a tener suficiente plutonio.

—No se preocupe usted, señor Doc. Puedo duplicar la cantidad las veces que quiera. No se preocupe, se me da bien —dijo Rose.

—Magnífico, ahora partamos. Necesitaremos salir al exterior para coger la suficiente velocidad.

* * *

Después de un viaje con varias escalas por el espacio-tiempo, la tercera generación fue llevada por Marty y el peculiar Doc hasta el julio de 2021. Ya se habían encargado de salvar a Harry Potter de las garras de los Weasley y de dejar a Los Merodeadores y a Lily en su tiempo.

—Última parada, muchachos. Salir ya de mi Delorean. Que ganas de librarme de vosotros. Recordar, ¿cuál es la moraleja de esta historia?

—¿Que en todas las sagas tiene que haber un viejo loco? —preguntó Mary.

—No. Que los viajes en el tiempo son peligrosos y no podemos andar cambiando el tiempo a nuestro antojo —les dijo Doc.

—Lo dice el que se ha tirado media vida construyendo una máquina del tiempo. ¿No le parece un poco hipócrita? —le preguntó Albus.

—No. Que la suerte esté siempre de vuestra parte. Adios.

—Esto es Harry Potter no los Juegos del Hambre, señor Doc —le dijo Rose.

Pero Doc no la había escuchado. Ya había cerrado la puerta del coche y aceleraba para regresar a su tiempo.

* * *

Tras aparecerse todos en La Madriguera, se encontraron con un espectáculo que no se esperaban. El jardín de la casa estaba lleno de gente que chillaba e intentaba asomarse al interior de la vivienda, mientras alzaban pancartas que no distinguían a leer desde donde se encontraban. Rose se volvió hacia James y Fred.

—Como haya cambiado algo por… ¿Dónde está Fred?

—No sé, desapareció cuando salió del coche —le respondió James.

—A Roxy tampoco la he visto —respondió Jazmine, sin darle demasiada importancia al hecho de que su amiga hubiera desaparecido.

—Anda, vamos a enterarnos de qué pasa —dijo Victoire mientras se adelantaba y pasaba entre la multitud.

—¡Molly ministra! ¡Molly ministra! ¡Molly ministra! —gritaba la multitud.

En algunas pancartas podía leerse cosas como "Molly, te queremos" "Molly, madre luchadora, heroína salvadora" "Molly, la gran exterminadora". Los muchachos lo miraban todo confundidos. No sabían qué había ocurrido con su abuela para que toda aquella gente estuviera allí. En la puerta de la vivienda, se encontraban dos de las personas que más ganas tenían de comprobar que estuvieran en su tiempo.

—¡Mama! ¡Harry! ¡Estáis vivos! —dijo Teddy mientras se abalanzaba sobre ellos y los abrazaba, con lágrimas en los ojos. Los dos adultos lo miraron confundidos.

—¡Qué ha pasado! ¡Qué hace toda esta gente aquí! —preguntó Victoire.

—Están aquí por Molly. Quieren agradecerle por haber matado a Voldemort —dijo Tonks mientras intentaba quitarse a su hijo de encima, que se le había pegado cual lapa y no la soltaba.

—¡¿CÓMO?! —preguntó la tercera generación al completo.

—Por alguna extraña razón, Voldy se materializó en el jardín. Se supone que lleva más de veinte años muerto, así que no sabemos cómo ocurrió —les respondió Harry.

'Vuestra abuela, que ya no ve muy bien, lo vio y pensó que era un gnomo. Creía que tenía ese tamaño tan desproporcionado porque se había tragado parte de la poción fertilizante que le había echado a las calabazas. Como ya no tiene edad para andar desgnomizando y está harta de tanto gnomo, le lanzó un reducto con muy mala leche y lo carbonizó. Ahora todo el mundo quiere agradecerle'.

La tercera generación estaba un poco perturbada con tanta información, pero la aceptaron de buen grado. A fin de cuentas, no había ocurrido nada grave.

—Anda, entrar. Vuestros primos Fred y George os han estado buscando por todas partes —dijo Harry.

—¿George? —preguntaron todos con incredulidad.

—Si, vuestro primo. El hijo de Fred y Angelina —les dijo Tonks, extrañada ante la reacción de los muchachos.

—¡De Fred y Angelina! —gritaron todos a la vez—. ¡James Potter, ven aquí! ¡Has matado a Fred y Roxanne! —le gritaron todos mientras salían corriendo tras él.

Como ya veis, lectores, los viajes en el tiempo no siempre acaban como uno espera. Esperemos que para el próximo viaje, salga algo mejor. Aunque es poco probable. A fin de cuentas, todas estas historias son iguales.

* * *

 *** Marty McFly, Doc y la máquina del tiempo-Delorean pertenecen a la serie de películas "Regreso al futuro". Este capítulo es medio crossover, pero bueno. Espero que hayáis visto la película, y si no ¿qué estáis haciendo con vuestra vida?**

* * *

 **Hola lectores potterheads.**

 **Llegamos al final de esta historia que tanto he disfrutado escribiendo. Es la primera historia que acabó de la media docena que he comenzado a escribir a lo largo de mi vida. Tal vez debería de empezar a publicar las historias antes de acabarlas como he hecho con esta. Tal vez así, con la presión de que ya está publicada y hay que terminarla, las finalizó.**

 **Bueno, espero que os haya gustado. Yo, la verdad, estoy muy orgullosa del resultado. Ya solo quería decir que os agradezco a todos aquellos que habéis seguido esta historia, ya sea desde que publique el primer capítulo o que os hayáis unido cuando esto estaba ya por acabarse.** **Y un millón de gracias a aquellas que habéis estado ahí siempre y que la habéis seguido fielmente, demostrando con cada review el mismo entusiasmo que yo por esta historia. No creo que sea necesario decir vuestros users, vosotras sabeis quienes sois. Eso creo, vaya.**

 **Sin vosotros y sin vuestro apoyo, es bastante probable que esta historia hubiera acabado siendo otra de las tantas historias que se quedó guardada a medias en un cajón.**


End file.
